Beauty and the Beast: The Story Writer
by beautyding
Summary: For a while I closed my eyes and tried to rest a little. When I had opened my eyes again. He was no longer beside me. The seat was empty and cold. "Have I closed my eyes that long?" I mused. All I could remembered were his whispers. "Belle means beauty and beste means beast..."
1. Chapter 1: The mystery boy

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors.

During those years, I was believed to be cursed mainly due to Superstition. This story actually happened many years back when I was very young. It was one of the many dreams I had with an Enchanted princess who was cursed. Every night while I slept, we had many adventures together, this helped to sooth my sorrows and miseries, since I grew up with a bad childhood.

**Summary:** For a while I closed my eyes and tried to rest a little. When I had opened my eyes again. He was no longer beside me. The seat was empty and cold. "Have I closed my eyes that long?" I mused. All I could remembered were his whispers. "Belle means beauty and beste means beast..."

**Disclaimer:** All Beauty and the Beast characters belong to Disney. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events are coincidental.

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast: The Story Writer**

By beautyding

**Chapter 1: The mystery boy**

"It is you who caused all this misfortune!" Screams and shouting could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood. "You are cursed and you brought all these upon us! You will bring more harms to us again and again! You are nothing but a shame to the family!" Every time whenever someone in the family had a misfortune, like losing in gambling, had a fall, gotten ill, had an accident, or just any tiny minor thing, were all to be blamed on me.

Superstition was what caused my family to hate me in those years. To them, I was cursed since I was born under a zodiac sign that was believed to be a bad omen. Not all who were born under that zodiac year were cursed though. Only female were considered as cursed, and only at certain specific times were believed to be bad. All in all, I was born in the wrong year, wrong timing, wrong gender, wrong family.

It was the same like any other days. I was physically bruised and emotionally degrading. Even though I was still very young, I had to do whatever chores were given to me. Since I am the oldest children, I was needed to take care of my younger siblings as well. All did me no help, and most of the times, I was too distracted or too tired and could not finished my homework.

The next day, in school, my teachers and principal did no help to me either. I had remembered those days, even when I told the truth, they would said I was lazy and believed I was lying. I could not remembered how many times they have smacked both of my palms with either a wooden or metallic ruler.

I fought back once, with one of the teacher, she was so very frustrated and ended smacking my knuckles instead of my palms with a metallic ruler. This hurt me physically to the maximum. That was when I finally asked myself. "Am I really cursed? May be I'm truly cursed!" I was only nine when that happened. During those days, it was the norm and even parents encouraged these kind of so called punishment of being rude.

Many times, I would refused myself to show any emotions in front of any person. I would controlled myself and would only cried when I was truly alone or crying softly in one of the cubicle in the girls restroom. None of the crying helped me much and with all the degrading ongoing, I was truly broken and sad.

When I was about ten, during one of the bus journey home after school, I could not recalled if it was a dream, or I had really met this boy. This boy wore something like a dark brown ancient vintage hoodies, with black long pants and black hooded boots, which was nothing like what we would wears in my era. He looked kind of young with a small frame, probably due to the hoodies, which I could not saw his entire face clearly. However, I could noticed his hair was darker color, may be black, and his eyes were dark brown. He had a pale skin face, a small button nose, with pinkish lips.

He was siting beside me with a smirk on his face. He kept whispering something which I could not determined who he was talking to. For a while I closed my eyes and tried to rest a little. When I had opened my eyes again. He was no longer beside me. The seat was empty and cold. "Have I closed my eyes that long?" I mused. All I could remembered were his whispers. "Belle means beauty and beste means beast..."

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Rose bushes of many colors

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors.

To kittyhawk09, thanks for the review.

**Summary:** The whispers were everywhere, among the rose bushes of many colors, around me when the winds blew, and inside my head. I rubbed my tired eyelids and blinked harder. "Oh great! I'm making this a habit now!" I sighed in annoyance.

**Disclaimer: **All Beauty and the Beast characters belong to Disney. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events are coincidental.

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast: The Story Writer**

By beautyding

**Chapter 2: Rose bushes of many colors**

When I reached home after school, I always checked around the apartment first. "Grandma, I'm home." That was the first thing I'm being taught. "It is a must to show your respect to your elders" My mother always reminded me this, even till today, it is the number one rule in most Asian cultural upbringings.

Before my grandma had a chance to respond, I quickly ran away towards the bedroom. While passing through the doorway, I gave the spring cradle which was hanging from the grate wire lintel a few pulls, proceeded into the bedroom, putting away my school bag and changed myself into a white cotton round neck shirt and a black color shorts. The first chore after school will always be looking after my baby brother before I could have something to eat and bathe.

Growing up in a traditional Chinese family was not easy. It was harder for the women, especially those who were being assumed to be cursed. Ever since I was four, I'm always confused and self-abased. No matter what I did, people were constantly degrading me, with physical and verbal abuses. As the degradation years continued, things get worse when I turned eight. I become more depressed upon knowing why I was being treated unfairly. I kept having suicidal thoughts and actually did somethings, like, crossing a busy road with my eyes closed, turning off switches with wet hands. Even when I told someone, or trying to ask for helps, no one could understand, they would constantly accusing me for trying to get attention without asking the reasons behind. "You are justing acting up to get attention!"

I always wondered how did I managed to survive? Even till this day, I could only say, it is a miracle to be alive.

Soon it will be night time. I had to complete the rests of my stuffs before nine o-clock. Double checking my homeworks, packing my school bag for the next school day, ironing my two-pieces school uniform which consisted of a short sleeved button-up white blouse and a dark navy square neck dress, and make sure my white shoes were dried from the afternoon whitening before I brought them indoor. All these could only be done after I had completed the same for my other brother who is a year younger than me. "It is so unfair. I'm only ten." I mumbled before dragging myself to wash up and brushed my teeth before bed.

Once gotten in the share king-sized bed, being tired, I fell into slumber immediately. However, I was disturbed by some distant whispers. "Belle means beauty and beste means beast... Belle means beauty and beste means beast..." I opened my eyes instantly and turned my head right and left, and found I'm the only one in bed. "Huh? Where is my brother?" I rubbed my tired eyelids and blinked at the sound of the whispers. "Belle means beauty and beste means beast..."

Pulling myself up into sitting positions, I surveyed the unlit room with the help from the streetlights outside the windows."Who is it? I'm trying to sleep... Please stop disturbing me." No one answered. I kept looking around the room and it was way too quiet as if sound was absent. Not even my breathing or heart beats could be heard.

Panicking I got off the bed and ran past the doorway towards the archway which lead to the living room. To my surprise, my baby brother was also missing from the spring cradle and after existing the archway, the living room was gone and it turned into a garden full of rose bushes of many colors. I turned around in the archway direction and to my horror, it was no longer there. I rubbed my tired eyelids and blinked at the waterfall. Dumbfounded, I was breathless, confused, floored and afraid.

"Belle means beauty and beste means beast..." I startled and turned around to determine where the whispers were coming from. "Belle means beauty and beste means beast..." The whispers were everywhere, among the rose bushes of many colors, around me when the winds blew, and inside my head. I rubbed my tired eyelids and blinked harder. "Oh great! I'm making this a habit now!" I sighed in annoyance. "You seem to enjoy talking to yourself?" I rubbed my tired eyelids and blinked at the voice.

When I lifted up my chin, I noticed standing on a stone pathway ( which I did not noticed in the first place ) was a young lady. She had a small frame, glowing pale skin, a small button nose, a pair of thin pinkish lips, straight and black long hairs, a pair of perfectly big and round eyes with dark brown pupils. She was wearing a black sweatshirt underneath a dark navy vest, black long pants and black hooded boots. She was not a great beauty, but the way she presented herself with confidence, there was no doubt, she was beautiful. "Have I saw her before? She look familiar..." I mused.

Before I could asked the young lady anything, I felt sharp pains on my arms and shoulders. Immediately, I woke up clenching my fists and teeth tearfully. "You! Lazy girl! You have overslept! Get out of bed now!" I jumped right away off the bed in fear. No point arguing back since I did overslept. I took a last glance towards the king-sized bed. My brother and my parents were still sleeping. "This is so unfair..." I sobbed in silence heading for the kitchen.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The slumbering beauty

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors.

Rattan Cane: Long flexible stalk from either very tall perennial grasses, or roughly 600 species of palms in the tribe Calameae (Greek 'kálamos' = reed), native to tropical regions of Africa, Asia and Australasia. It can be use as a tool for administering punishment.

To kittyhawk09, thanks for the review

**Summary:** Upon further exploring, I realized the snoring came from the roses. It was as if the roses were alive. "They are sleeping." A voice behind me broke my trance. I turned around and saw a blue sparkling glow. "Sleeping?" I asked in astonishment . "Yeah, sleeping. These roses are enchanted. I named them 'The slumbering beauty'." The blue sparkling glow replied.

**Disclaimer: **All Beauty and the Beast characters belong to Disney. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events are coincidental.

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast: The Story Writer**

By beautyding

**Chapter 3: The slumbering beauty**

While heading towards the direction of the kitchen, I knew sure enough, reddish welts or bruises had appeared on my arms and shoulders, when I felt the unbearable stinging sensation surfaced. I had overslept and the last thing I needed was to get myself into further devastation.

Usually being stroked with a normal rattan cane did not caused so much anguish. This one was different because the long flexible stalk was being pared and it was thinner. The impact caused will be much greater with just a few light strokes on the flesh. If imposed with more forces, it could damage tissues beneath the skin. Some may caused bleeding.

Being poor, basically we did not had any pocket money to eat at school or outside. So the first chore in the kitchen was to prepare breakfast and lunchboxes for school and for my parents. Sometimes we had fried rice if there were any leftover of cooked rice from previous day cooking, or when some friendly neighbors gave us any cooked rice they could not finished by themselves (which some of them actually overcooked so as to gave us the rice without making us feeling humiliated). Most days, we just had fried noodles, but, once in awhile, financially abled, we might managed to get some eggs and sausages.

Once the lunchboxes were prepared, after washing up, waking up the rest, I changed into my school uniform, and had breakfast together with everyone before we headed for school or work respectively. The rest of the day will be the same as yesterday after school.

Being tired constantly, when it reached bedtime, I fell easily into deep slumber. Once again, I found myself in the garden full of rose bushes of many colors. The young lady whom I saw yesterday was no longer in the garden. "I might well explore the garden further." I thought.

Facing the waterfall, I examined it closely. Looking through at it, since I was wearing a sleeveless cotton nightdress, I could visually saw the reflection of the reddish welts or bruises on my arms. They were still stinging and looking ugly while I touched and traced the marks along my arms and shoulders.

Suddenly I had an urge to touch and feel the water, so I knelt down and splashed the water playfully on my arms. A cooling sensation eased the stinging pains and I felt better. Spotted a small boulder nearby, I stood up and started to climb onto it. Once I seated down and getting myself comfortable, I dipped my feet in the water.

While relaxing from the small boulder, I could saw the stone pathway leading down to a small cottage. "Maybe the young lady live there?" I mused out loud. Feeling contented, I decided to checkout the cottage.

Before reaching my destination, I strolled past the rose bushes inhaling the floral scent which was luring me to pluck one of the rose nearby. While reaching out my hand, I stopped when I heard light snoring sounds.

Upon further exploring, I realized the snoring came from the roses. It was as if the roses were alive. "They are sleeping." A voice behind me broke my trance. I turned around and saw a blue sparkling glow. "Sleeping?" I asked in astonishment . "Yeah, sleeping. These roses are enchanted. I named them 'The slumbering beauty'." The blue sparkling glow replied.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh, forgive my manners. I'm rose. I believe you have met my cousin, Hui, yesterday? Would you like to have some tea?" The blue sparkling glow swirled towards the small cottage as a gesture of pointing in that direction.

"Oh, so her name is Hui." Remembering the encounter yesterday, I pondered for awhile. "I did not have a chance to talk with her yesterday." I said. "Anyway, thanks for the invitation, but I can't because my stomach feels winded after drinking tea or coffee." I sighed.

"Oh, It is fine with me. I can't drink in this form too. It had been ages before I was ..." The blue sparkling glow trailed off. I waited patiently for it to continue but after a long silence, I decided to speak. "Ah, your cousin, Hui... What is the meaning of her name?" I asked.

"Smart, intelligent, clever, bright, brilliant, knowing, quick-witted, intellectual..." The blue sparkling glow replied cheeringly.

"Oh, I see. So her name 'Hui' is the Chinese character word as '慧intellectual" I acknowledged.

"Yeah." The blue sparkling glow swirled and flinted. "I like your name too. It mean beautifully precious or beautifully cherishable or a beautiful pearl."

"You know my name? How?" I asked feeling stunned.

"Well, We have means of some power like magic or enchantment." The blue sparkling glow chuckled.

"Magic or enchantment..." I repeated out loud. Hearing my alarm clock ringing in the back of my mind, I assumed it was time for me to go. "Rose, I have to go now. If I'm able to come back here, can I visit you and Hui tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure. We will be waiting for you my little friend." The blue sparkling glow chuckled.

"Friend?" I felt butterflies in my stomach while musing at that word. "I like that." I smirked.

* * *

End of chapter 3


	4. Chap4: The evil white tiger (Bái hǔ shā)

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors.

**The evil white tiger (Bái hǔ shā) **was my worst nightmare during my childhood years but eventually things changed when something happened to me. In my dream originally, beauty and the beast were just known as beauty and beast with no names.

To kittyhawk09 and buffypython, thank you so much for the review.

To friends from Facebook, many thanks for your supports. And yes, this happened in real life but it was in the past.

**Summary:** Upon examined my reflection from the water, I could saw that I was no longer me. I was no longer small but larger in size, with white and black stripes furs, a tail and no mistaken, the face of my worst nightmare, the evil white tiger (Bái hǔ shā).

**Disclaimer: **All Beauty and the Beast characters belong to Disney. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events are coincidental.

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast: The Story Writer**

**By beautyding**

**Chapter 4: The evil white tiger (Bái hǔ shā)**

The next day after I woke up, I felt miserable and nauseous from the many weeks of been fatigued. This was completely different from the dream which I felt relaxed. Reality ruled over, and knowingly, nobody will believed that I'm sick, with no other choices, I had to push myself out from bed and prepared for the daily chores before heading for school. After changing into my school uniform, the nauseous feeling I'm having was getting worse but I pushed myself stubbornly to reach for the door entrance.

While passing by few units of apartments along the common corridor towards the staircase which lead to downstair (the staircase was located at the very far end from the common corridor ), some of the elderly ladies were busy gossiping.

"This one is evil, definitely! See that brat? That thing is the sign of the evil white tiger (Bái hǔ shā)!" One of the elder lady who was not in good terms with my parents, taunted out loud and made eyes gesture pointing towards me.

My heart wrenched at her words but I kept my paces towards the staircase pretending not to hear. I could heard the rest of the elder ladies mocking in agreement. While still walking, with a quick intake of breath, I breathed and exhaled slowly to control my temper and frustration.

Meanwhile from a distance, I saw a girl coming out of her apartment. We used to be good friend and I remembered the times we spent together, all the funs and laughters were now memories. At the moment when she caught sight of me, she gasped and stormed off towards the direction of the staircase as if to avoid a plague.

My eyes started to tear up with flashback. "My mother said you are born with a evil white tiger demon! You caused bad things to happen! You can't play with me anymore."

Whenever I was around or nearby, my family and strangers likewise, seem to be very frighten. They were very afraid of the calamity that will fell upon them.

Being stubborn as always, I managed to stop tears from running down my face. With one long intake of breath, I continued to walk while breathing and exhaling slowly. The nauseous feeling was getting worse as I dragged myself to school feeling more fatigued.

* * *

"Students, open your book to page ten and recite the tongue-twister in unison, slowly."

She sells sea-shells on the sea-shore.  
The shells she sells are sea-shells, I'm sure.  
For if she sells sea-shells on the sea-shore  
Then I'm sure she sells sea-shore shells.

"Students, now recite the tongue-twister faster this time. "

She sells she sells sells sea-shells sea-shells on the sea-shells on the on the sea-shore sea-shore sea-shore the shells the shells she sells she sells are are sea-shells sea-shells I'm sure I'm sure for if she for if she sells sea-shells sells sea-shells sells sea-shells on the sea- on shore the sea- on shore the sea- then shore then then I'm sure I'm sure she she she sells sells sells sea-shore sea- shells shore sea- shells shore shells.

It was hilarious after reciting the tongue-twister faster. Everyone laughed out loud once we had finished. Some students actually giggled while still reciting and they were given punishment to recite the tongue-twister in solo.

While the punishment was still in process, my eyelids started to get heavy, eventually darkness overtook. The next thing I realized after opening my eyes was, once again, I had returned to the same garden. However, something was not quite right this time.

I looked down on myself but instead of seeing hands and feet, I found paws of white and black stripes? Stunned, I tried to call for Rose or Hui, but my voice came out as a roar. A roar that sounded almost like, a tiger? Upon examined my reflection from the water, I could saw that I was no longer me. I was no longer small but larger in size, with white and black stripes furs, a tail and no mistaken, the face of my worst nightmare, the evil white tiger (Bái hǔ shā).

How? Why? What is happening to me? No words were formed but only roars broke out.

* * *

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The choice

**Author's note: **Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors.

In this chapter I leave out the full details on the dream after I was turned into the evil white tiger. I was hoping to give more details to it as a form of retelling the dreams.

**Summary: **"Huh? Is that why I am sleeping in the living room.?" I questioned. "Of course, this make sense to me now." I continued without waiting for a response. "If I die, It will be easier to get me out of the apartment." I joked grinningly at the two persons in front me.

**Disclaimer: **All Beauty and the Beast characters belong to Disney. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events are coincidental.

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast: The Story Writer**

By beautyding

**Chapter 5: The choice**

I woke up laying on a mattress in the living room at my home. My body was weak and I could hardly move. The room was spinning like hell when I tried to push myself up. Failing to get up, I leaned back on the mattress hopelessly. I could only roughly remembered about been very tired and my eyelids were twitching madly while I was at school. "When did I came back home?" I pondered.

While still leaning on the mattress, once the spinning sensation stopped, I glanced at the wall calender nearby. Immediately, it came to me in an instant that a week had gone without me having any knowledge of it. "How could this be possible?" I mused.

Beside the wall calender, where the wall clock was, I could saw that it was afternoon time. I tried to push myself up but I found no strength in me and my head was spinning as if I'm sitting on a merry-go-round which was spinning extremely fast.

"You should lie down." I heard a man's voice spoke but I did not saw who had spoken. I leaned back with my eyes closed and waited until the spinning was gone. "What happen to me?" I asked.

"You were having high fever for days." The man answered.

"Fever?" I mused out in a whisper.

"Yes and nasty fever you have gotten. Your body temperature almost reached 40 degree Celsius." The man continued to speak.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly.

"I am a friend of your uncle. He told me about you, everyone think you are going to die, so I came to check on you 2 days ago." The man spoke calmly with concern in his voice.

"Am I dying?" I asked almost in a sob.

"No. Of course not. I'm here to make sure you will get well soon." The man smiled at me as I finally opened my eyes to look at him.

I smiled back at him after realizing who he was. "Hi, doctor Ku."

Doctor Ku was a Chinese sensei, who was very friendly and has a very high knowledge of medication. His medicines were extremely bitter but they worked effectively. Because of the extremely bitter taste nature in all his medicines, he was known as doctor "Ku" (which means bitter in Chinese). Nobody could remembered his real name anymore, even after his death in many years to come.

"You have been drinking my medicines for 2 days now. Although the fever has gone down, you are still weak since you have not been eating solid foods for days." Doctor Ku paused for awhile and continue.

"The medicines you had taken previously in the first few days, from the other western doctors were of no uses to you. They were making you more worse and weaken your body." Doctor Ku frowned eyeing down at the spittoon he was holding.

"But not to worry now. The medicine I have given you, make you puked out all of them." Doctor Ku smirked while walking towards the kitchen holding the spittoon in both his hands. The stench from the spittoon told me I do not want to know what was in it. Just knowing those stuffs came out of my mouth make me shivered.

"Why am I at home if I am really so sick? Should I not be admitted to the hospital?" I asked in a questioning way. Doctor Ku frowned at my question when he was back in the living room. He was about to say something but someone else spoke before he did.

"You think they will spent money if you are dying?" I heard a familiar voice spoken sarcastically.

"Huh? Is that why I am sleeping in the living room.?" I questioned. "Of course, this make sense to me now." I continued without waiting for a response. "If I die, It will be easier to get me out of the apartment." I joked grinningly at the two persons in front me.

"Haha! This is a funny one! I never know you can joke!" The familiar voice laughed.

"Guess I have to make changes from now after making the choice to come back." I sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" The familiar voice asked in an questioning manner but with concern.

I looked towards the door entrance and smiled faintly at my uncle. "I never thought you cared."

"I uh... I do but I don't know how to ..." My uncle trailed off, looked at me and sighed softly. There was something else he was trying to hide from me. I could not understand why this was so difficult for him back then (the truth was finally told after many years later. Although his is my uncle, we are not blood-related. If he was to interfere with my affairs back then, it will be deemed improper for him).

"He did asked me to come visit you." Doctor Ku spoke gently.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed softly, closing my eyes.

"Uh... you still have not answered my question girl. Now, where is your manner uh? You better show me some respects!" My unce grunted thinking I was about to fall asleep.

I blinked and rolled my eyes at him. "I'm hungry!"

"Uh... I think you should at least give her something to eat before intimidating her?" Doctor Ku frowned.

"Yeah, of course. This was why I went out earlier. I brought fish porridge. Is this okay for her?" My uncle showed the things he was holding for the doctor to examine.

Doctor Ku nodded and gestured towards me. "She is still weak. You have to feed her."

My uncle frowned and glanced at me for a moment before shaking his head in a mumble. "No! I uh can't do that uh wait. Give me a second." Without waiting for any responses, my uncle stormed out of the apartment and returned back moments later with a little girl.

The girl looked at me and I was dumbfounded after realizing who she was. She looked at me with disbelief. "You want me to help feed her?" She gasped after reaching a nod from my uncle.

For awhile she looked at me with fear in her eyes, unsure of what to do. I could felt her struggling with her thoughts. Finally she replied, "Alright, but I can't stay long. My mother do not want me to be around her. You know what she is, don't you?" She looked at me with disgust.

My heart literally ached, inwardly I felt cringed and hoped that she will just leave. I turned my head away and pushed myself up stubbornly. "I can feed by myself." I gasped through my teeth.

My uncle and doctor Ku looked at me and frowned. The girl was shocked at my reaction but managed to keep herself calm. "Hah! Feed yourself then!" She stormed off as fast as her legs could brought her.

For a moment there was a short silence. Doctor Ku was the first to speak and helped me to lean my back against the wooden foot of the sofa, while my uncle helped to bring the coffee table nearer to me. I ate slowly with the sudden strength that was in me. The anger gave me enough strength to feed by myself.

Finally, after finishing eating, I leaned back on the mattress and sighed. "I was having dreams lately."

"Dreams?" Doctor Ku mused out loud, while my uncle just listened patiently.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I was given the choice to live by returning back or die by staying in the garden." I laughed.

"Care to tell us more about it?" My uncle asked with concern.

"Sure if you want to know." I gave my uncle a half smile and retold the dream till the parts, where I was turned into a evil white tiger but drowsiness hit me and I fell asleep.

* * *

End of chapter 5


End file.
